camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Beecher
|powers= Offensive Children of Athena have the ability to see each specific pressure point on another person and are proficient at striking them in order to immobilize or greatly pain another person for a short time. Children of Athena are changed during battle and become stronger and quicker in combat than a normal human could achieve. Defensive Children of Athena are able to generate loose materials or manipulate any loose materials found around them to weave a wall. The wall obstructs the view of anyone facing them, and also blunts attacks. However, it does not stop attacks entirely, it is only capable of slowing the attacks down (possibly say that the wall will cut like a bunch of woven stuff or something ~ spiders and what not). Children of Athena, using their inclinations of battle and strategy, can most of the time, predict the course of action an opponent attacking them will take, and and are able to dodge or parry accordingly. However, if the prediction is wrong this may cost the child of Athena dearly. Passive Children of Athena have the innate ability of hyper-cognition. They are able to perform more complex mental operations than a normal human could achieve. They are able to process thoughts and learning far quicker than others with little cognitive effort. Children of Athena have innate battle reflexes which allows them to fight and dodge quickly. Children of Athena are able to communicate with and command owls. If the user gives too many commands, the owls will become frustrated and disobey. Supplementary Children of Athena have the ability to empower strength and intelligence upon nearby allies and instil fear upon nearby enemies with a deafening war cry for a short time. Children of Athena have minor telepathic abilities, making them able to telepathically communicate with their allies and read the current thoughts of an opponent’s mind. But this mind reading does not always work. Children of Athena through telepathy are able to alter the moods of a person or group of people for a short time. They are able to make an ally calmer and more courageous or an opponent panicked or depressed. Once a target has suffered from this power, they become resistant to it for a moderate amount of time. Children of Athena can curse an opponent, temporarily ruining their ability to formulate battle strategies for a short time. With this curse, the target would only think up rather silly and quite awful strategies. This gives the user a chance to attack or flee. Ex: The target would fake a heart attack and fall back on the ground, thinking the user would believe it and give up on the fight. |pet= None yet |bedroom= |weapon images= |quote2= "No one looks back on their life and remembers the nights when they had plenty of sleep" |file2= Cast_dark_matter_5.jpg |file size2= 250px |possessions= |likes= Partying, going wild, fun, pop and house music |dislikes= Boring people and people who ruin things she loves |colour= Green, Purple and Pink |music= Pop and House |food= Fast Food |animal= Butterfly |book= Pretty little liars |quote3= "Lets have a party"|drink= Cocktails |song= Wasted, Tiësto |movie= 21 Jump Street |sport= Netball |other= WIP |skills= Good with a sword, intelligent when she wants to be, can talk herself out of things, manipulative |weapon= Powers, her sword |strength= Offensive and Defensive |weakness= Passive |led= 0 |been= 0 |model= Jodelle Ferland |gender= Female |eye= Blue |hair= Dark brown |height= 5ft"4 |weight= 110lbs |ethnicity= Caucasian |hand= Right |shoe= 5 |blood= AB |voice=Preppy |marks= Scars from when vatious out of hand parites |body= Athletic and admirable |more images= |one= Fun |best= Everything |worst= Nothing |change= Nothing, she loves how she looks |mental= Full of herself |disorders= ADHD |medical= Midly addicted to alcohol |mother= Athena|father= Tom Beecher |creator= None |half= Hes Athena siblings |full= Quinn Beecher |other relatives= None |family album= |home= Camp |earliest= Back chatting a teacher and become the most popular kid in 1st grade |best= Kissing her boyfriend |school= Public school |kiss= Her first love, Jay |sex= Thought about it |love= Jay Boarder |other firsts= None |nicknames= Everyone calls her Alex |native= English|languages=English |flaw= Full of herself, vain, cocky, hates showing her intelligence |fears= Cacophobia (fear of ugliness), Catagelophobia (fear of being ridiculed), She is also afraid of being unpopular and having people dislike her |hobbies= Partying and flirting |motto= "Life is a party" |won't= Be told what to do |admires= Nobody really |influenced= Herself |compass= South East (compassion and forgiveness) |past person= The kids she hung out with |current person= Her new mates |crisis= Whatever someone in charge is doing |problems= As quickly and easily as possible |change= Bad, unless its her decision |alignment= Mostly good |dream= Doesn't know |current= None |quote4= "You know you had fun, when you can't tell your parents what you did" |file3= |file size3= 1250px |vice= Alcohol |bad= Overdoes it |sleep= Parties all night |quirk= Likes guys with dyed hair, always carries a mirror |attitude= A bit self centered |talents= Dancing and partying|social= Loud and the literal life and soul of a party |ease= Partying, flirting and being social |priority= Have fun |past= Letting her brother get bullied |accomplishment= Defeat a monster without any help |secret= None, yet |known= No |tragedy= Becoming addicted to alcohol and having to go to rehab |wish= Throwing a massive party |cheated= Probably |relates= If they're up for a laugh and a good time |strangers= A girl that wants to throw parties all the time |lover= Doesn't have one yet |friends= Awesome and really fun |family= Stupid and a waste of her intelligence |first impression= Loud and sassy |like most= Ability to have fun |like least= Obnoxiousness }} Category:Characters